Accidental Suggestion and a Blurting Potion
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Draco Malfoy kept sucking on his quill in the most obscene way, which has negative effects for Harry's potions skills. Drarry. R


**A/N-Please leave a review!**

Accidental Suggestion and a Blurting Potion

Harry thought he was going to explode. The mixture of distraction, fear, and attempting to concentrate was simply too much for his little tiny brain to comprehend. And he would willingly have admitted it, just to get Draco Malfoy to concentrate on his work.

They were attempting to brew veritaserum, and thanks to the new desk arrangement, Harry had found himself directly _facing_ Draco Malfoy, and the rest of the Slytherins. Not that he even glanced around at the rest, because the blond Slytherin simply would not **stop** sucking on his quill.

He had chopped all of the ingredients methodically at the beginning of the lesson (something that Harry began to wish that he had done), and was adding them with one hand, stirring mostly with that one hand, and the other held a long black quill to his lips. It was positively sinful, the way that blond swirled his tongue over the sharp tip before he sucked lightly at the end.

And what was even worse, was that he didn't seem to realise he was doing it. He was entirely concentrated on his potion, his eyes fixed upon it, timing the intervals between ingredients to perfection; he was sucking a long object subconsciously, and he was doing it _well._

Unlike Harry, who could concentrate on one or the other, and at that moment, it happened to be Draco's suggestive movements. He was sixteen, and was most certainly not blind; who could blame him?

Well, Snape, apparently, who glared at the potion every time he walked around, occasionally snorting at the gradually failing attempt.

The colour was only a little off, but they had been warned beforehand that it meant that they had made a different potion. Snape was going to kill him, and though it wasn't directly Draco's fault, Harry still blamed him. If he hadn't been so bloody attractive, it wouldn't have worked at all.

"Time is up!" A loud, harsh, drawling voice cut through the room, too close for comfort. Harry glanced over his shoulder, and confirmed that, yes, Professor Snape was stood behind him, sneering at his potion.

"What shade is this potion, Mr Potter?"

Harry gulped. No matter what he said now, it would be wrong, and Draco had finally stopped working, only to smirk at him, one eyebrow raised as he kept that damned quill in his mouth. It was absolute _torture_.

"It's Violet, Sir." He answered quietly, without removing his eyes from the blond Slytherin.

A hand slammed onto the desk , making him jump.

"No it is not, Mr Potter. You passed Violet two shades ago. You have not been paying attention to the stirring of this potion, and it only has the correct ingredients because Miss Granger added them for you." His glare intensified, and Harry tried glaring back, tearing his eyes away from Draco for longer than a second, for the first time that lesson.

_Really?_ Harry hadn't noticed that at all.

"It's Malfoy's fault, sir, he was distracting me!" He blurted out, without thinking.

Severus looked up at his godson, who actually looked genuinely confused, then down at the potion.

_Oh. That's mildly entertaining._

"Mr Malfoy, if you could come over here."

"But, sir, I didn't-"

"Now, Draco!"

The Slytherin prince grumbled, but finally placed his quill on the table, then walked to the table opposite, dutifully standing next to Severus. He peered into the cauldron, then frowned, and looked pleadingly at his godfather.

"Uncle Sev?" He murmured, far too quietly for anyone other than Harry to hear.

"You will sample Mr Potter's potion, Mr Malfoy."

Draco took in the malicious glint in Severus's eyes, then gulped, looking down at the cauldron. He knew exactly what that potion was, Draco realised. And it would have some sort of bad effect.

_Fantastic._ Draco dutifully scooped out a capful, as was the amount advised as a maximum for poor potions, but Professor Snape knocked it back into the cauldron, and picked up a metal ladle, which he filled before handing to the blond.

"Drink, Mr Malfoy."

Draco did. He knew Snape wouldn't have made him if it were lethal or anything. It probably just had a ridiculous side-effect that he could get Madam Pomfrey to remove.

He swallowed it all, noting Harry Potter's concerned gaze with curiosity as he did so. He wandered why on earth he cared, seeing as it was his fault that it had to swallow it at all.

He felt a little funny, like his own conscious mind had taken a back seat. It was weird, and he felt his mouth opening, though he hadn't the slightest clue as to why.

"I love you, Harry." He blurted out, without being able to think. The rest of the room waited for Harry's response with baited breath, but the brunette said nothing, his big green eyes widening in shock.

Draco stared. He could see warmth, and a blush across the Gryffindor's cheeks, tell-tale signs to how Potter had taken the news. There certainly wasn't disgust there, like he would have expected, if he could have expected anything.

Draco forced his lips to part out of sheer willpower, about to ask Harry, tease him about the blush.

He never got around to that. Instead, he found himself leaning forward to press his lips to the Gryffindor's. It was sloppy, and entirely unplanned, but he felt Harry respond, pressing lightly, before the Gryffindor seemed to pull himself away, face pained.

"I made a love potion, Professor?" He questioned quietly. _If Snape had known that, why had he made Draco take it? Sheer Cruelty?_

"No, you made a blurting potion. As you were trying to make veritaserum, it wasn't that far off. However, Draco will say pretty much anything without any questions being asked until I give him the antidote."

He smirked. Harry frowned at him, then turned back to the blond.

"In that case…"

Harry moved back towards Draco, and wrapped both arms around his slender waist. Then he tipped his head up, for Draco was taller, and touched their lips together once more.

Someone in the room cheered; several girls from both houses. Both boys ignored them, their lips locked, and attention fully on the other.

They didn't hear the bell go.

END


End file.
